This invention relates to a device useful in coin operated amusement games such as pinball machines with vertical playfields. The device can move the pinball from a horizontal playfield to a vertical one.
A recent development in the art of coin operated amusement games is a pinball machine that has both horizontal and vertical playfields. Such a device is described in the pending application to Lawlor and Demar entitled "Pinball Machine," Ser. No. 07/063,126, filed June 17, 1987. That application also describes a winch and an electromagnet for lifting the ball to the vertical playfield. One of the problems with the winch device is that it requires a reversible motor and logic to control the reversing function. This can create problems, as can cable fouling on the winch. Consequently, it was desired to develop a more reliable apparatus to move the ball from a horizontal to a vertical playfield.